culturefandomcom-20200222-history
NCIS: New Orleans
* Action * Crime drama }} | creator = Gary Glasberg | developer = | starring = | theme_music_composer = John Lee Hooker | opentheme = "Boom Boom" performed by Big Head Todd and the Monsters | endtheme = | composer = Brian Kirk | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 71 | list_episodes = List of NCIS: New Orleans episodes | executive_producer = * James Hayman }} | producer = | cinematography = Gordon C. Lonsdale | camera = | runtime = 40–42 minutes | company = * CBS Television Studios }} | distributor = CBS Television Distribution (TV) Paramount Home Media Distribution (DVD) | network = CBS | picture_format = HDTV 1080i | audio_format = Surround | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = | website = http://www.cbs.com/shows/ncis-new-orleans/ | production_website = }} NCIS: New Orleans is an American television series combining elements of the military drama and police procedural genres that premiered on Tuesday, September 23, 2014, following its parent series NCIS. The pilot was written by Gary Glasberg. The series stars Scott Bakula and C. C. H. Pounder, and is executive produced by Glasberg, Mark Harmon, Jeffrey Lieber, and James Hayman. The series is set and filmed in New Orleans. It is the third member of the ''NCIS'' franchise. On January 12, 2015, NCIS: New Orleans was renewed for a second season, that premiered on September 22, 2015. Daryl Mitchell and Shalita Grant, who had been recurring cast members, became series regulars. On March 25, 2016, CBS renewed the series for a third season, which premiered on September 20, 2016. Zoe McLellan, who plays Agent Brody, left the series "for creative reasons", and Vanessa Ferlito joined the cast as FBI Special Agent Tammy Gregorio, a series regular. On March 23, 2017, CBS renewed the series for a fourth season, which is set to premiere on September 26, 2017. Premise NCIS: New Orleans follows a fictional team of Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) agents stationed out of New Orleans, Louisiana. The NCIS office handles cases from the Mississippi River to the Texas Panhandle. Living and working out of his office, Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride (Scott Bakula) heads a team of special agents including Christopher LaSalle (Lucas Black), a former Jefferson Parish sheriff's deputy recruited by Pride following Hurricane Katrina; Meredith Brody (Zoe McLellan), a transfer from the NCIS Great Lakes field office, who has worked as a Special Agent Afloat and is keen to leave her past behind as she moves to New Orleans; Sonja Percy (Shalita Grant), a former ATF special agent and LaSalle's partner; and Patton Plame (Daryl Mitchell), a computer specialist. They are assisted by Dr. Loretta Wade (C. C. H. Pounder), a forensic pathologist and medical examiner and Sebastian Lund (Rob Kerkovich), a criminalist turned forensics agent. After Brody's departure at the end of Season 2, Pride's team is joined by Tammy Gregorio (Vanessa Ferlito), an FBI agent out of Washington sent by the FBI to investigate the New Orleans team, who ends up leaving the FBI and joining NCIS. Cast and characters * Scott Bakula as Dwayne "King" Cassius Pride, NCIS Supervisory Special Agent * Lucas Black as Christopher LaSalle, NCIS Special Agent * Zoe McLellan as Meredith Brody, NCIS Special Agent (seasons 1–2) * Rob Kerkovich as Sebastian Lund, forensic scientist / NCIS Forensics Agent * CCH Pounder as Loretta Wade, medical examiner * Shalita Grant as Sonja Percy, ATF Agent / NCIS Special Agent (season 2–; recurring previously) * Daryl "Chill" Mitchell as Patton Plame, NCIS computer specialist (season 2–; recurring previously) * Vanessa Ferlito as Tammy Gregorio, FBI Agent / NCIS Special Agent (season 3–) Series overview International broadcast NCIS: New Orleans airs simultaneously on Global in Canada. In Australia, the series premiered on Network Ten on October 7, 2014. The series has been sold to Channel 5 in the United Kingdom, which premiered it on February 13, 2015. The series has also been sold to Prime in New Zealand and Fox International Channels in Asia. On April 2, 2015, the series began airing on South Africa's M-Net cable TV service and is broadcast to several other sub-Saharan African nations via DStv. Reception Seasonal ratings Critical reception NCIS: New Orleans has received mixed reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gives the first season of the show a rating of 65%, based on 26 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10. The site's consensus reads, "With a solid cast in a beautiful locale, NCIS: New Orleans makes extending this well-worn franchise look like the Big Easy." Metacritic gives the show a score of 55 out of 100, based on 15 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". In late September 2014, The Wrap s journalist Jason Hughes reviewed the pilot episode of the series, praising the music, the use of the city of New Orleans, and CBS' decision to cast Scott Bakula as "one of the most likable leading men in television, so they're set there." David Hinckley of the [[Daily News (New York)|New York Daily News]] gave a mixed but critical review of the pilot episode, saying there is a "Crescent City flavor here. But in the larger picture, not much on this menu is unfamiliar." Liz Shannon Miller and Ben Travers of Indiewire said that NCIS is like "the obelisk in 2001: A Space Odyssey, it's an awe-inspiring, inescapable presence in the broadcast line-up. NCIS on CBS: It is here. It has always been here. It forever will be." Awards and nominations Notes References ; General references * * * External links * * * Category:2010s American television series Category:2014 American television series debuts Category:American action television series Category:American crime drama television series Category:CBS network shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Lesbian-related television programmes Category:Military television series Category:New Orleans in fiction Category:Police procedural television series Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television shows set in Louisiana Category:Television spin-offs Category:Television shows filmed in Louisiana Category:Fictional portrayals of the New Orleans Police Department Category:2014 television series debuts